


【斑带】心甘情愿番外:带土的互换

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Series: 【斑带】心甘情愿 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 斑带, 生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Series: 【斑带】心甘情愿 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832797
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【斑带】心甘情愿番外:带土的互换

眼睛一闭一睁，就从温暖的被窝里到了刮着冷风的战场上，胸口破了个大洞，身上还插着几根黑棒，疑似马上要咽气。怎么办，在线等，应该挺急的。

带土决定先想办法活下来。  
然后他就看着自己不受控制的结了个印，用了一个术。  
外道·轮回天生之术。  
带土心里哇凉哇凉的，查克拉和生命力被疯狂抽取，他觉得都不用敌人动手了，他自己就能把自己送到净土。  
不过看起来还有救。  
被控制的感觉消失了，带土把印改了一下。  
成为十尾人柱力就可以原地满血复活了。  
虽然这具身体是第一次进入六道模式，但是那种熟悉的感觉让带土很兴奋。他自己进入六道模式没多久就把查克拉给了斑，根本没有玩够啊。  
所以这次要玩个够才行。  
不过在那之前，要先把黑绝给解决了。  
延迟版本的无限月读就是个很好的选择，只要黑绝敢偷袭，他就能想办法把这家伙给抓住。  
前提是没人捣乱。  
可惜事实是以漩涡鸣人那小子为首的部分联军正在干扰他的计划。  
但是带土可不是这个世界对六道模式一无所知的自己，斑对于六道模式知无不言，大概是想着反正他的世界也没有第二只十尾让他成为十尾人柱力，告诉带土也没什么大问题。  
三下五除二解决了漩涡鸣人，带土愉快的发动了无限月读。  
接下来就是等待黑绝了。

上一秒身受重伤濒临死亡，下一秒被一个可怕的人搂着一起睡觉。  
无限月读成功了？  
可我的愿望不是和这个老混蛋抱在一起啊。  
带土恍惚的神情终于引起了身边人的注意。  
“大早晨的你在作什么妖，带土？”斑打了个哈欠。  
“我我我，你你你……”带土指着斑半天，最后在斑诧异的目光里问，“无限月读成功了？”  
斑古怪的看着他，然后在带土如临大敌的目光下开着轮回眼进行感知。  
很好，带土，又把自己扔到别的世界了。  
还换过来一个。  
这个带土明显状态有些不对，一惊一乍大呼小叫，逻辑已死并且开始了自己的脑补。  
好在身体还是自己世界的带土，想让他放松下来有个再简单不过的方式。  
斑勾了勾嘴角，下一秒整个房间充满了他信息素的味道。  
“现在，把你脑子里那些瞎想的东西都扔了。”斑满意的看着带土不由自主放下戒备的模样，“你自己的万花筒和空间有关，所以你应该对空间有所研究。这里是另外一个世界，而你，现在正用着这里带土的壳子。”  
带土似乎也冷静下来，但他还是有一点疑惑——  
“这些玫瑰花香是哪里来的？”  
好吧，那个世界看起来没有信息素的存在。  
“看着我的眼睛。”斑决定用最简单粗暴的方式把这个世界的常识直接塞给这个带土。  
恭喜玩家宇智波斑收获恍恍惚惚的堍x1。

查克拉拔河是个很好玩的游戏。  
如果不能互相看记忆就更好了。  
被窥探了记忆的带土有点不愉快，因为对面那个漩涡鸣人显然从他的记忆里发现了他不是这个世界的带土。  
一脸打开新世界大门的迷茫表情。  
不就是和宇智波佐助在一起了吗？至于这么难以置信吗。  
带土摇摇头，直接切断了意识的联系，扔下这个情商低到令人发指的漩涡鸣人继续原地发呆，跑去了另一个战场。  
每一个世界的漩涡鸣人都是这么迟钝的吗？  
带土为他各个世界的小侄子在心里流了一滴鳄鱼的眼泪。  
然后愉快的去找了正在围殴联军的斑。  
斑一个，围殴联军一群。  
没毛病。  
哟呵千手柱间那一脸玩坏的表情实在太有趣了，千手扉间身上插满了黑棒也很大快人心。  
不过斑胸口那张千手柱间的脸就……让人非常、非常的火大。  
斑似乎对他过来有点诧异。  
也对，换做这个世界的带土，不趁机杀了他才怪。  
不过，也快要收网了，收拾了黑绝再详细解释也来得及。  
距离无限月读发动，还有五分钟。

静知道带土的壳子里换了另一个世界的人后，用一种非常好奇的目光上下打量他，把带土看的有点不自在。  
夭寿啊，他明明还是单身，为什么会有这么大的女儿。这真的是女儿而不是斑的妹妹什么的吗？  
“我去实验室找千手扉间和大蛇丸过来吧，父亲。”静在看了带土足足一刻钟之后才转头和斑打了招呼，转身前往大蛇丸的实验室。  
这次可不止时空问题，还涉及到灵魂问题，大蛇丸就算想偷懒这次也跑不掉了。  
“那的确是我们的女儿。你十月怀胎，亲生的。”斑看似无意的说了一句。  
带土更尴尬了。  
虽然他已经知道可以生孩子只是这个世界的特殊性，可这世界上还有阴阳遁这种东西呢，跑到他壳子里的那个带土真的不会乱搞吗？  
他不想回去以后发现自己怀孕，对象还是宇智波斑啊。  
虽然，静她，很漂亮，很优秀，对家人很关心，斑给他看过的小时候的静也非常可爱。  
看到了另一个世界完美的闺女，求问回去以后要不要也生一个？

思来想去，带土还是打算给斑打个预防针。  
拉人进幻术空间这种事情带土做的也很顺手了，而且带土还贴心的构筑了一个宇智波风格的和室。  
“我并不是这个世界的带土，”带土很干脆的交代了，“不知道什么时候能换回去，不过就算你不赶我走我也要想办法回去的，毕竟我所熟悉的人还在那边。”  
“关于无限月读，我那边斑后来告诉我那是个骗局。”带土看到了面前这个斑眼里的不信任，“事实上我那时候因为死亡，也没有亲眼见过，所以我也很想看看无限月读到底是骗局还是真的啊。”  
“所以？”  
“所以外面的无限月读正在准备发动。”带土歪歪头，“你也很想看看吧，待会小心别被送进月月读世界里。”  
两个人对视一眼。  
合作愉快。  
距离无限月读发动，还有一分钟。

灵魂与另一个世界的自己互换，这个课题对于大蛇丸和千手扉间来说是有点新鲜的。  
但最后两个人下了结论就把这个课题扔到一边了——宇智波带土万花筒写轮眼的特性，根本没有普遍性。  
也就是说，能不能换回来靠他们自己。  
于是带土在斑的注视下被迫恶补了时空忍术的相关资料，然后每天被压着寻找自己世界的空间节点。  
可是另一个自己在那边玩的很开心，故意和他对着干模糊坐标的事情……  
带土默默看了一眼开着轮回眼的斑，咽下了嘴边的话。  
反正最后倒霉的不是他。  
他只求另一个自己不要用他的壳子搞事，他还不想未婚先孕，一夜之间变成单亲父亲。

无限月读成功的那一刻，佐助和斑都开了须佐能乎。  
宇智波家的须佐能乎简直bug一般都存在。  
不过呢——  
3  
2  
1  
“是什么给了你自信可以从背后偷袭成功？”  
黑绝伸手的那一刻，带土也转过身，不等黑绝反应过来就直接拍了几个封印。  
“斑，你要来看看吗？”带土粗略的翻了翻黑绝的记忆，就冷着脸问了问斑，“这家伙的记忆，挺有趣的。”  
至于斑看完记忆之后的爆发，嗯，带土表示他要帮着斑一起揍黑绝。  
当六道仙人出现时，看见的就是发动无限月读的两个人在疯狂揍一个黑漆漆的东西。  
漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助看着眼前仿佛闹剧一般都场面，选择先把大家从月读世界救出来。  
而揍爽之后，带土把黑绝扔给了六道仙人让他自己处理他弟弟造成的遗留问题。  
“啊我要和他换回来了。”带土默默的联系上了另一个自己，确定了自己世界的坐标，“我给你们留了一份礼物。”  
正在斑疑惑的时候，带土的眼神恍惚了一下，再出现的就是这个世界的带土了。  
“斑？我说一件事你可千万别生气。”带土从记忆里回神，有点头疼的看着斑。  
另一个他真是留了一份大礼啊，木叶医院接手人流吗？  
“另一个我，用阴阳遁创造了一个有你我血脉的孩子……”  
带土的声音越来越小。

“玩的高兴吗？”  
带土回神，吃掉了斑送到嘴边的红豆糕，回答道，“你说呢？我送了那个世界一个礼物。”  
“阴阳遁的孩子？”  
“对哦，”带土咧咧嘴，“我在那边留了坐标，有点期待他们看见我的表情了。”


End file.
